The present invention relates in general to supports, and more particularly to post supports.
When a roof is supported by posts set in a concrete base, a usual procedure is to set a U-shaped steel supporting bracket, or post anchor, into the concrete before that concrete hardens. The bracket is of a size corresponding to the post to be supported. The post is then positioned between the bracket legs and fastened thereto. Recent changes in various building codes have required a prescribed clearance space or gap between the post lower end and the top surface of the concrete base. This gap is defined in building codes such as Uniform Building Code Chap. 2517-4 as being two or more inches.
Those presently known post supports which comply with the gap requirement of the building codes are formed by welding a cross-piece between the bracket legs at the height required by the building code. While there are several forms of known post anchors, none of these include proper gap defining elevation plus lateral adjustment capabilities.
It is quite difficult to position the supporting bracket so precisely as not to require adjustment thereof in the concrete base. It is not uncommon to require an adjustment of the bracket of 1/4 to 1/2 inch or more. Such movement creates many problems, especially if the post is required to be spaced above the upper surface of the concrete base.
Another disadvantage of known elevated anchors is that any lateral adjustment causes the post to hang over the edge of the base. Such positioning is not only unsightly, but also vitiates some of the weight bearing capability of the post. Such a post is out of plumb position and unaligned.
Thus, there is need for a device which establishes and maintains a desired gap between a support post and a supporting base while permitting lateral adjustment of the post on the base.